Four Times the Charm
by Kanai16
Summary: summary is inside. pairings: kagome x sesshoumaru x youko x tsume x kerugma oc
1. tricky bitch

A/n: Hi Dee k here with a brand new story.

Summary: Sesshoumaru, Youko, Tsume, and Kerugma are inuyoukai brothers who run underworld Japan. When they go to collect a debt owed to them, they leave with way more than they bargained for… a hot tempered Kagome who hates them for taking her away from her seemingly perfect life. But can she keep these same feelings when the quick wit and under-minded charming personalities of the brothers are reeling her in.

Pairings:

Kagome/Sesshoumaru/Youko/Tsume/ Kerugma (oc)

Sango/Miroku

There are others but I don't know yet.

I'm making Youko and Inu demon instead of a fox, but he still retains his same power. Tsume (from wolf's rain) is also an Inu instead of a wolf. They all still have golden eyes and silver hair. Sesshoumaru's hair is to his knees, Youko's to his middle back, Tsume has his pulled back into a small pony tail and Kerugma comes to his shoulder's.

Now on with the story.

Four times the Charm

Chapter 1: Tricky Bitch

Since the moment they were born the Takanawa brothers were surrounded by people groveling at their feet. They were quadruples born apart by 1 minute and 6.2 seconds. The oldest was Sesshoumaru, next came Youko, then Tsume and, lastly Kerugma.

All their lives were spent around the fast life and fast women. Taking nothing from nobody, everything was given to them until they had to get their own. When they became old enough they inherited the Tokyo underworld from their father, Inutaisho Takanawa.

Sesshoumaru was the one who mainly dealt with the business, while the others just simply enjoyed the lavish life style.

Right now they were sitting in the living room of the penthouse they shared on Tokyo sky line. It was a 23 floor building where the top 5 floors had their own apartment. They stayed on the top floor. The only way to enter the apartment was trough an elevator which needed a key for the top floors.

The apartment had 6 rooms, 6 1/2 bathrooms, a living and dining room, full-service kitchen, study and entertainment room.

They sat around the low table as Sesshoumaru's personal servant stood in front of them.

"Did you find out where he is staying?" Sesshoumaru asked staring his servant down.

The toad demon squawked before answering "yes milord. He's staying with his fiancé in suburbs." Jaken placed a map on the table.

"Well, he seems to have found him a money maker." Kerugma said looking at the location.

"Why where is it?" Youko asked

"Fuji estates."

A whistle was heard from Youko, and a grunt from Tsume. "Hey if she's there, can I have some fun?" Youko asked looking at Sesshoumaru. When they were younger Sesshoumaru made it clear that since he was the eldest decisions concerning all of them had to pass through him.

Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders as he stood. "Get ready, we leave in 5." He then left for his room, as they other left for there's.

Five minutes later they were exiting the building all dressed in black.

"Good evening sir." The valet said as they got into a black navigator and drove off. 30 minutes later they arrived out side the gated community.

Youko put his hair in a tie and put his mask on as he slipped out of the car. He walked over to the gate and pulled a seed out of his hair before putting it in the lock. The vine grew as it unlocked the gate and sung it open. Youko returned to the car.

They pulled up next to a white brick mansion. They got out of the car and quietly ran to the side of the house.

Sesshoumaru looked through the window only to see a dog watching TV. Sliding his nails across the frame he let his poison eat away the material and moved it aside. Kerugma slid into the house through the opening as the other waited out side. Slowly a blue fog surrounded his body as it headed for the dog. The dog turned to him and was about to bark when the fog entered his mouth and clogged his lungs. The dog whined as it fell unconscious.

The other then entered and searched the bottom floor. After finding nothing they met in front of the stairs.

"Well that leaves upstairs." Youko said

"Hey guys look at this" Kerugma said tapping a 12th century vase.

"She certainly has taste." Sesshoumaru said

"Oh shit.' They all watched in horror as the 6ft vase tipped over and fell to the floor broken.

"Dip shit!" Tsume said hitting the back of Kerugma's head

"Why didn't you catch it?" Youko said

"I was in shock just like the rest of you."

They stopped talking when they heard a voice heading for the stairs.

"Damn dog. Cant do anything around here."

Kagome Higurashi, a half Japanese, half Italian heiress live the life of a goddess, Total praise and utter devotion.

Her Japanese father went into the technology business, being that Japan was the center of the technology world. Now his company was a multi-billion network. His companies motto 'if it has a wire, it's a Higurashi'. Products ranged from automobiles to entertainment among other things. With all his money he spoiled his only child rotten.

Her Italian mother, owner of the largest hotel and restaurant chain in the world brought in more than enough money along with her side jobs of fashion and interior designing. Her motto: 'too much is never enough'. With money flowing in like water, Kagome was set for life and beyond.

She had a handsome fiancé from America, whom she has no idea what he does but doesn't care, she just knows he's pretty and adores her. But for some reason her parents and friends didn't like him and had said so multiple times. Other than that her life was…was perfect.

Kagome was in her bedroom as her and her fiancé, Bryant, were role-playing. She was the helpless cheerleader. She had on a black and red cheer uniform that was sleeveless and stopped under her breasts and her skirt stopped at mid thigh showing off her long legs, instead of tennis shoes she had on black strapped heels that tied around her legs to her calfs. She was tied to a chair and blindfolded.

Bryant was playing a business man who had wicked fantasies. He was dressed in a black suit with a briefcase at his side.

"How was the game today, Kagome?" Bryant said walking in circles around her.

"We won." She said

"Did you do that cheer that I like?" He asked

"Yes, while I was doing it I thought only of you." She said seductively

Is that so?" he softly trailed his fingers over her legs, delighted when she shivered. He leaned in to kiss her when a crash was heard from downstairs.

She sighed in frustration as he growled.

"I shall return." He said walking out.

She grunted in response and crossed her legs.

"Damn dog, can't do anything right." Bryant walked down the stairs to see the broken vase. "Skip, where are you." He turned into the living room only to get knocked down and a foot place on his chest.

"What the hel-."

"Hello Bryant." Sesshoumaru said walking from the kitchen.

"You've been a hard fucker to catch down." Youko said taking a sip of the vodka he found.

"How'd you get in here?"

Sesshoumaru motioned his hands for Tsume to let him up.

"Now answer my question." When rant stood a gun was placed to his head, one on each side.

"Do not concern yourself with that. What I need to know is where my product is. I've been loo-"he was cut off when Youko asked a question.

"Hey, is you girl here?" Sesshoumaru sighed

"No, no one's here." Brant said nervously.

"Bryant, I'm stating to get bored up here!" Kagome yelled from upstairs.

Bryant sighed and shook his head. "Damn broad." He muttered.

"No one, huh?" Kerugma said. Both he and Youko, who was practically half way up the stairs, looked to Sesshoumaru expectantly. When he nodded his head they took off.

"No, leave her alone! Kagome hit the ala-!" he was knocked unconscious from a hit from Tsume. Sesshoumaru sighed and looked at the body one the floor.

"Leave him." He said following after his youngest brothers with Tsume behind him.

Kagome heard Bryant's yell, and instead of panicking she unlocked the handcuffs with her telekinetic and untied her self. She got up off the chair while taking the blind fold off as she ran to the painting on the wall and tore it down. She pushed the blue button just as two guys ran into her room. She turned to face them and backed up against the wall.

"You're prettier that I thought." Youko said walking to her.

"Way more than those women Bryant normally get." Kerugma said

"Who the hell are you!" Kagome yelled looking at them both.

"Look she dressed all up for me." He said running his hands through her shoulder length black hair.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped

"Looks like you'll have your hands full with that one." Tsume said as him and Sesshoumaru walked into the room.

Kagome growled as Sesshoumaru sat on her bed. She saw his ear twitch as he stood abruptly and walked to her. Grabbing her arm roughly he pulled her to his face.

"You called the police!" he snarled

"Wha- how? I didn't see her pick up a phone." Kerugma said

"Tricky bitch." Sesshoumaru said fingering the button beside her head. When he saw her smirk he slapped her. As her head was thrown to the side Tsume and Youko pulled him away from her when they realized that his hair free they looked to him to see his ski mask was off and in the hands of Kagome.

"Tricky bitch indeed."

End chapter 1: tricky bitch

I know you liked, now review and tell me how much.

r/r

thanks,

Dee K


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: in this story, Kagome is 24, Bryant is 32, and the brothers are 26- in demon years, 350- in human years. Now, on with the story.

Four Times the Charm

Chapter 2:

"Tricky bitch indeed." Sesshoumaru said.

"Forget that, we gotta get out of here." Youko said pulling them to the door, but was brushed off as Sesshoumaru pulled his arm away.

"What about her?" Tsume asked "she know what you look like."

Sesshoumaru looked at the woman who had yet to face them. "We take her with us." He smirked when he heard her gasp.

"What of Bryant?" Youko asked

"Leave him. He won't tell the cops." Sesshoumaru said walking out the room.

Tsume went to take Kagome by the arm, when she lashed out punched him in the jaw. A loud crack sounded throughout the room as Tsume stumbled back. Using the few seconds she had, Kagome made a break for the bedroom door.

She was blocked by Youko stepping in front of her. Wasting no time she kneed him in the groin and ran around him when fell to the floor in pain.

"Fucking bitch!"

She made it to the stairs, right before she was tackled from the side by Kerugma. She landed on her back with him on top of her. She struggled as he tried to grab her hands.

"Damn it, stay still." He said grabbing one of her arms, but missed the one that came to his face. With her palm facing up, Kagome uppercut him in the chin. She watched as his head moved back and pushed him off of her.

Running down the stairs she ran out the front door pass her unconscious dog and an astonished Sesshoumaru.

After getting over his initial surprise, Sesshoumaru followed her.

Kagome was halfway to her neighbor's house when something dropped in front of her, and she ran into it.

"What the hell?" she felt arms tightly circle around her and gasped.

"You're fast, even in heels, but not fast enough." Sesshoumaru said twisting her around and pulling her arms behind her. He smirked when he heard her gasp of pain.

"Let me go!" Kagome watch as the others came over to them, each holding a different part of their hurting body, Youko trailing slightly behind with a limp.

"You better be glad that that wasn't permanent." Youko said glaring at her.

Kagome growled then winced when Sesshoumaru's tightened his grip.

"Ya'll are sad. To get bested by a girl, a human one at that." Sesshoumaru said looking at them.

He then dragged her to the jeep and threw her in sitting beside her as the others followed suit. Sesshoumaru tied her up and put a gun to her head to keep her from yelling as they drove out of the gated community and right pass the cops.

Kagome glanced at Tsume, seeing him rub his now bruised and swollen cheek. She looked from him to Kerugma, who was driving while nursing his jaw, then to Youko who was talking to his…umm…anatomy in the front seat, and lastly to Sesshoumaru, the only one not sporting a wound from her. When they hit the highway and Sesshoumaru pulled the gun away from her head she lit up.

"Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you take me from my home? Untie me you dammed demons." She yelled. "When I get loose…"

"Shut up." Tsume said putting a gun to her head. Kagome glared at him and bared her teeth as a low growl was admitted from her throat.

"How dare you tell me to shut up!" she screamed ignoring how they flinched at the high noise and the fact that a gun was still pointed at her head.

"And get that thing away from my mmhm" she was silenced by Sesshoumaru wrapping a scarf around her mouth.

"Finally." Kerugma said before he heard Kagome growl again and his head was pushed into the steering wheel, repeatedly.

"What the fuck!" Youko yelled as the car started too swerved out of control.

"What the hell are you doing!" Tsume said

"It's- bang- not- bang- me!" Kerugma said

Sesshoumaru took in the situation then looked to the woman at his side. He noticed how her eyes, glowed a light blue as she looked at his brother.

"Interesting." He said and watched as her eyes cut to him. "Stop it or I'll throw you out of this car." When she continued to look at him he finished "while it's moving."

The results were immediate as the glow left her eyes and Kerugma sat up, sporting a few bruises that were slowly healing and gained control of the jeep.

"What the hell just happened!" Kerugma said pulling off to the side of the highway and looked back at them.

"It seems that we have a miko telepath on our hands." Sesshoumaru said keeping his eyes on her. "Continue on to the house."

"Fucking broads" –bang- "fuck!"

"You'll be staying in here." Sesshoumaru said leading the still tied up Kagome into a room. Kagome looked around the room as Sesshoumaru untied her. The room was done in soft and light blues, a queen size bed that just begged for her to jump into its fluffiness, dresser, closet, and private bathroom. She slipped her shoes off and squealed as she jumped onto the bed.

'This is nice.'

-Clink-

Kagome looked to the noise only to find that her arm was now handcuffed to the bed post.

"What the…"

"To make sure you don't run away." Sesshoumaru said walking out and shutting off the lights.

Kagome tried to use her telekinesis to take the cuffs off, and huffed when she found them to be enchanted. Since she couldn't do any thing she fell asleep.

It's been 2 days since the brothers took Kagome. Her kidnapping however was not broadcasted on the news nor did anyone know of it. And for those 2 days she's done nothing but yell at them. And because of that they kept her locked in the room she was given.

"What are we suppose to do with her?" Tsume asked. They were in the study sitting among the cushioned pillows.

"I have a few things I wanna do with her." Youko said rubbing his hands together.

"You gotta admit that even for a human she's pretty cute." Kerugma said

'Even if Bryant does bring us the item, I'ma keep her.' Youko's Inu said.

The others Inu's heard and growled at the thought while the brothers looked startled.

"It seems we have a dilemma on our hands." Sesshoumaru said

"Yeah, while we want nothing to do with the girl our Inu's think of her as a potential." Tsume said

"What are we supposed to do then? We can't force our Inu to suddenly like some one else. Can we?" Kerugma asked.

"Even if we all agreed with our Inu, we all can't possibly mate with her." Youko assumed "and then the fact that she hates us."

"There's a way." Sesshoumaru spoke. "In the ancient times it was know for a pack of males to have a shared mate and with us being brothers the same could apply for us."

"Wait, wait, wait, are you saying that **_you _**don't mind sharing a mate and a human one at that." Kerugma said

"She is sufficient, and my Inu finds something different with her. Different than the others." Sesshoumaru said

"You got the same feelings too?" Kerugma asked. The other two nodded. After some time discussing their ideas the decided on what they were going to do.

"Tomorrow then." Sesshoumaru said as they left for their rooms.

Kagome awoke on the third morning and found her wrist to be free. She bolted up and looked around the room.

'Something's wrong here.' She walked to the door and opened it. Walking into the hall way she headed for the main room.

'It can't be that easy.' She shrugged her shoulders and after neither seeing nor hearing anybody, she quickly tiptoed to the elevator doors.

"You weren't thinking of leaving were you." His monotonic voice floated through her ears and she shivered as she turned around to face him. There he stood in a black suit looking at her.

'Figures.' She thought as she turned to look around the room they were in.

"If you are hungry there is some food in the kitchen." He said turning away. Kagome followed after him with a skeptical look on her face. They walked into the kitchen and she saw the others sitting at the table.

"Good morning." Kerugma said smiling at her. Kagome sat in the seat that was offered to her. She looked from them to the food that was placed in front of her.

"We know you're hungry, so eat up." Tsume said

Kagome kept her gaze on the plate before lifting her head to them.

"What's going on? You keep me locked up for two days and now you're giving me food. What next? You let me go?" she said

"To your last question, no you're not being released." Sesshoumaru said

"Then why the sudden change!" she asked

"Look, we just figured that since you'll be in our care for a while that we should make you feel more comfortable." Youko said

"Now eat we're gonna get you some clothes other than that uniform." Sesshoumaru said

Kagome slowly nodded as she took a bite of her cooling food, missing the satisfied looks that the brothers passed.

A/N: I'm not really happy with how this chapter ended, so tell me what you thought and if you don't like it…maybe I'll revise it and try to make it better.

Thanks,

Dee K


End file.
